Blues Pills
Blues Pills is a Swedish blues rock band from Örebro. The band is under contract with Nuclear Blast and has released a studio album Blues Pills on July 25, 2014. History Founding and first releases (2011-2012) In 2011, originating from Iowa half-brothers Zack Anderson played (bass) and Cory Berry (drums), the band Radio Moscow and learned in California, the Swedish singer Elin Larsson know. In the garage of Anderson's father, the three musicians recorded two songs on the demo and published them on the Internet platform YouTube. The musicians received subsequently from the record label Crusher Records an offer to take an EP. In addition, they were offered a tour in Spain. At a concert tour in France Anderson and Berry got know the 16-year-old guitarist Dorian Sorriaux. Sorriaux was invited by the other musicians to Örebro and finally completed the band. The band's name comes from the same music blog which deals with underground music of the 1960s and 1970s. For the record label Crusher Records the debut EP Bliss and the 7 "single Black Smoke was published a year later. ''Devil Man'' and Live at Rockpalast (2013-2014) Blues Pills played numerous concerts in 2013 and went on, inter alia, on the Desert Festival and the Roadburn Festival. End of July 2013, Blues Pills were signed by German record label Nuclear Blast. The musicians had applied without great expectations with a simple e-mail with the label and eventually received a contract. In October of the same year was released the second EP, Devil Man on October 14, 2013. The EP was produced by Don Alsterberg and met with a positive response from the press. The German magazine Rock Hard and Metal Hammer voted the EP for each demo of the month.Detlef Dengler: Helden von Morgen: Blues Pills. In: Metal Hammer, August 2013 On October 18, 2013, Blues Pills played as part of the Crossroads Festival in Bonn. The performance was recorded by WDR for the show Rockpalast. It was followed by a European tour supporting Orchid and Scorpion Child, as well as a tour of Australia with the German band Kadavar. On 28 March 2014, the band released the live EP Live at Rockpalast with four tracks at the Bonn concert of October-2013. ''Blues Pills'' (2014-present) With producer Don Alsterberg the band recorded their self-titled debut album, was release on July 25, 2014. The album contains the song "Gypsy" a cover version of a song by Chubby Checker. In addition, the album includes a bonus DVD with the band's performance at the Hammer of Doom Festival in 2013. The album reached number four in the German and the Swiss tenth album charts. On June 7, 2014 Blues Pills resulted in Schwerin this song "Devil Man" as part of the boxing match between Brähmer and Roberto Bolonti on. In the summer of 2014, Blues Pills performed at Rock Hard Festival and Summer Breeze and the rock before the autumn 2014 European tour with The Vintage Caravan is scheduled as the opening act. For personal reasons, drummer Cory Berry did not attend the summer concerts in part and was replaced by former drummer Truckfighters, André Kvarnström. In the end of August, the band announced the separation of Berry. Reasons were not disclosed. André Kvarnström was appointed as a permanent member of the band. Musical style As the main influences of the band called singer Elin Larsson bands like Free, Fleetwood Mac and Grand Funk Railroad. She describes the style of their band as a hard blues-rock with soulful vocals. Larsson's voice is compared to Janis Joplin or Aretha Franklin. In contrast to other contemporary genre bands, working with a singer, is Blues Pills deal concerning the texts not with occultism. Rather, personal feelings and experiences in the texts struck again. Band members ;Current members *Elin Larsson - Vocals (2011-present) *Dorian Sorriaux - Guitars (2012-present) *Zack Anderson - Bass (2011-present) *André Kvarnström - Drums (2014-present) ;Former members *Cory Berry - Drums (2011-2014) Discography ;Studio albums *''Blues Pills'' (2014) ;EPs *''Bliss'' (2012) *''Devil Man'' (2013) *''Live at Rockpalast'' (Live, 2014) ;Singles *Black Smoke (2012) *High Class Women (2014) References External links *Official Website Category:Bands Category:Blues rock groups Category:Psychedelic rock groups Category:Musical groups established in 2011 Category:Swedish blues rock groups Category:Musical groups from Örebro